Dead Rising
by AlphaTheGriffin17
Summary: The male members of the Chosen Ones get sucked through space and time and into the days of WWII. Now they fight against and enemy that is already dead. The Nazi Zombies!
1. Time and Space Experiment

Now, for something completely different…

**Time and Space Experiment  
**

_"... and then he said "Read it? I've already ruined it!",_ finished Ko'skarr to his listening audience.**  
**

"That's disgusting!", Lit'thicka grimaced, as she looked at the Xenomorph in disapproval. "Ko'skarr, sometimes I wonder why our leader even chose you."

"Because, my dear hybrid", Dan said, as he wiped tears of laughter from his eyes, "I think it's good to have someone with a sense of humor in case we all get depressed and need a morale boost."

It was something of a break time for the team. The past few days had been relatively quiet, so their leader had granted them a day of free time to do whatever they felt. Ko'skarr was telling Dan and Li'thicka amusing and sometimes rude stories, Lu'saa was cleaning her duel SMGs, the Wolf was polishing his trophies, Angela was in the battle simulator and Nightshade and Clanker were working on a project of his. This was the subject Lu'saa bought up as she looked up from cleaning her guns.

_"Does anyone know what it is that Cylon's working on?", _she asked, her voice echoing through their minds._ "It seems to me he's told nobody except Nightshade. Must be something real special if he's not telling us."_

"Can't argue with that," said the Wolf, though he barely looked up from his work. "I may have to force the information out of him if he doesn't tell us soon."

"Well wonder no more," said a Southern accent and they all looked to see Nightshade, her usually pristine, shiny body grimy from oil and burnt in some places where sparks had made contact. "Clanker sent me to tell y'all he's done and he wants ya to come see," she finished with a smile.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" said Dan, rising from his seat, a wide grin on his face. "Let's take a shifty at this thing."

_"Sure thing boss!"_ said Ko'skarr enthusiastically and scaled up the rails, leading the way to the labs. When they all arrived, they could see what it was that had taken their Cylon comrade to work on. It was a circular structure, about 8 feet tall and just as wide. Electricity jumped in between conductors built into the center and there were many wires connected to it, supplying unknown amounts of power to whatever it was. The robot stood up in full view of everyone. His long arms and legs made him look intimidating, his face showed no emotion and his eye was a black slit, with a red light moving back and forth between the ends of it. He spoke in a mostly emotionless, metallic voice.

**"Greetings my friends,"** he said to them with a nod of his head.** "As you can see, my project"-** he stopped when Nightshade cleared her throat, her arms folded and an annoyed look on her face-** "Sorry, 'our' project is complete. What do you think?"**

"Well, for starters, what the pauk is it?" asked the Wolf, his eyes travelling over the device.

**It is a time space portal. While we were fighting with Shadow the Hedgehog, I payed attention to the ability he calls 'Chaos Control.' I calculated the variables to travel through time and space and the power required and created a channel for it in the form of this archway. I have yet to test it, but I think it will work," **he explained impressively while gesturing at a holographic board with a series of complicated mathematics on it.

_"Wow! This could be a real breakthrough for us!"_ Ko'skarr said in an excited tone_. "Come on then, lets test this thing!"_

**"I was about to suggest that myself,"** Clanker stated, moving over to the controls. After twisting a few dials and pressing a few buttons, glowing blue, swirling mass appeared in the centre of the archway. Everyone watching was held entranced by it.

"Wow, that's quite a sight," breathed Angela, who had just arrived, her eyes glowing as brightly as the portal. Her long claws slid in between the fingers of her lover, who smiled at her. Suddenly, lights began flashing and an alarm sounded. The portal was now glowing blood red and now had created a pull, sucking everything into it. "Clanker, what the hell is going on!" shouted Angela over the tumult. Everyone had grabbed onto the nearest thing nailed down.

**"I don't know, I can't control the energy going into it. It's going unstable!" **Even as he said it, he lost his grip and was sucked in by the pull.

"Clanker!" yelled Nightshade, staring desperately into the red jaws. Ko'skarr had sunk his claws into the metal floor. Now, he too lost his grip and not only did he go spiraling towards it, he knocked the Wolf from his holding place and took him in as well. Lu'saa had to show a lot of restraint and held on, even as she screamed her mate's name and feelings of shock and loss flowed from her mind.

"Don't worry Lu'saa, I'll find him!" Dan yelled at the screeching alien. "See you on the other side!" he then let go and free fell into the portal. Then, abruptly, it stopped. Everyone fell to the ground and Nightshade got up and checked the controls.

"It ran out of juice," she told the remaining team members. "As for where they are... I can't say." No one said anything. They all just stared at where it had once been, wondering what their fate might be.

* * *

Good start, don't ya think? Zombie action in the next chapter, until then adieu!


	2. Nacht Der Untoten part 1

The blood and gore begins! BWHAHAHAHAHA! Ahem…

**Nacht Der Untoten. **

"Ah, I think I broke something," the Wolf groaned as he pulled himself up, cracking his neck and rubbing it.

"Time travel without a capsule," Dan responded stretching his limbs. "Nasty, catch your breath and don't go swimming for 30 minutes." The little group of aliens were now getting themselves to their feet and surveying their surroundings. They were in some kind of base. There had been evident signs of a battle; a good few sections of wall had been blown away, the windows were blocked with sandbags and wooden boards and there were still fires burning in places. Spent bullets littered the floor, the stairs were barricaded with furniture and there was the odd patches of dry blood.

The weather certainly wasn't a cheery factor; the moon was full and shinning lunar rays on them and there was a heavy fog blanketing the whole area. It could all be summed up in one word: creepy.

_"Okay, where and when are we?" _asked Ko'skarr, his long head whirling as he took in the sights and smells of where they were standing.

**"We are in an airfield," **Clanker stated without hesitation.** "The region is the islands of Japan and the year is 1945 AD."**

"Just after World War II," muttered Dan and then said in a louder voice "Well, there was obviously some fighting here. Maybe some American and Japanese soldiers. Seeing as how we don't have our normal weapons, we'll have to find some and then start looking for anyone who might be alive. Wolf, you look through that door there and Ko'skarr you look upstairs. Call if you find anything. Go!"

The two immediately went off to their designated search areas. The Wolf heard Ko'skarr heave as he cleared the debris on the stairs, then focused his attention on the door. Crudely written on it in white painting was the the word 'Help.' Maybe someone was in there. He grabbed the door, heaved it open and stepped inside. There were two more barricaded windows and a small fire blazing in the corner. As he walked inside, the Wolf identified a weapon and picked it up. It was a shotgun, pump action with six rounds loaded in. He turned and spotted something in the corner of the room closest to the door.

It was a large, wooden crate, big enough to hold weapons. He walked closer and saw that there were question marks on the top, glowing in the darkness. Cautiously, he opened the box and looked inside. It was a gun, a 44. magnum to be precise, but he dismissed it and closed the box. He always thought the method of reloading was complicated and fiddly. At that point, a voice called in his head, Ko'skarr's; _"Hey guys! Get up here, I've found something!"_

The Wolf left the 'Help Room' and proceeded towards the stairs. He passed more writing on it's walls: 'You must ascend from darkness.' He shivered then carried on up onto the first floor, where the others were waiting for him, they all having found weapons. Ko'skarr had a Thompson sub-machine gun, Clanker was using a Springfield bolt-action rifle and Dan had got his hands on an M1 Garand semi-automatic rifle.

"Strange, these are all American weapons," noted the Wolf with interest as he surveyed his teammates' weaponry. Maybe they had based themselves after they had captured this area, stocking themselves up with the ammunition for the guns. Indeed, there was a stack of boxes with weapons and ammo, although most of it appeared to have been taken out in a hurry, as a lot of it was either gone or scattered onto the floor. Beside these boxes was a soldier, slumped on the ground with his head lolled, a Colt pistol in his left hand and a bloody knife in the other.

"We already checked him," Dan told the Wolf as he followed his gaze, "The clip for the gun is empty and there's a hole in the back of his head. Whatever happened here, it didn't turn out well for these guys," he finished with a grim tone in his voice. The Wolf made for the other door, but Ko'skarr stopped him.

_"Been through there. Nothing except a big chunk of missing roof and another dead soldier in Nazi uniform." _Just as he finished speaking, they heard a shuffling noise coming from the doorway and they all turned. There was a man standing there, one with Nazi clothing and he was moving towards them in a awkward way, a broken foot being dragged along the ground._ "What the hell,"_ the Xenomorph said, his oblong head fixed on the man_ "I thought he was dead."_ He made to move closer, but Dan held him back.

"Keep back, lets try talking to him," came the voice of his leader, but there was something in his voice he didn't like. Like there was a hint of fear. Clanker spoke to the man.

**"Halt, remain where you are,"** the robot ordered, but the man kept coming.** "Halt or I will fire."** Again, the man didn't stop and this time he bought his head up to look at them. It looked like something that had been rotting in a grave. Patches of skin were missing from his face, his eyes glowed yellow in the dark and his mouth surrounded by dry blood, which was hanging open in an unearthly moan, the broken teeth visible from within.

_"By the ancient queens! What is it?"_ exclaimed Ko'skarr in alarm. Clanker raised his rifle and fired a shot at it's left leg. It didn't even slow down or yell. Another shot to the heart also did nothing. Dan then raised his gun and fired. A hole appeared in the forehead where the bullet hit and the thing fell backwards onto the ground, it's eyes still glowing and staring vacantly at the ceiling.

**"Impossible," **Clanker uttered, his disbelief evident in his voice**, "Those shots will have killed any human and yet he was still standing."**

"Technically, he was already dead and in most regards, that 'man' wasn't human," spoke Dan in a grave tone of voice as he looked at the corpse, "He was one of the living dead, the common term is 'zombie.' A human that has been bought back from death by unexplained means. They have no memory of who they once were, basic motor functions and, in general, no intelligence. They are driven to feed off the living, a bit or scratch from a zombie will turn you into one and the only way to kill them is destruction of the brain," he finished impressively.

_"So, in short, they're undead cannibals and you kill them by shooting them in the head,"_ Ko'skarr summarized simply and gave the Xenomorph equivalent of a grin._ "Makes sense to me!"_

The wind began picking up and with it, it brought the stench of decay and massed groaning and moaning. Everyone tensed and raised their weapons, making sure they were loaded and working properly.

"Sounds like the shots are bringing in more of them," the Wolf postulated, as he grabbed a bandoleer and loaded it with extra shells.

"Well, better get ready boys," Dan advised and began making his way to the stairs. "If those zombies think they're here for an all-you-can-eat special, we'd better not give them an easy meal!"

With a nod from Clanker, a screech and mental WOOP from Ko'skarr and a roar of challenge from the Wolf, the male members began to prepare for the undead siege.

* * *

Part 1 done. I'll split each map into two parts, because I can. Sorry about the gap, but I had exams and I hoped you liked it. R&R please or I KEEL YOU!


	3. Nacht Der Untoten part 2

**Nacht Der Untoten**

They were ready. They had stacked as much ammo as they could find, made sure all the windows were barricaded and boarded up and, in short, they were ready to kick some ass! Dan and Clanker had the two windows at the front of the house, Ko'skarr and the window at the side and the Wolf had the rear window. Their guns were fully loaded and they were tensed up and watching for any signs of movement in the mist that blanketed the area around the base. For a human, one couldn't see more than a few feet in front of him or her and it was so thick, Clanker's visual sensors couldn't penetrate it too well either. Ko'skarr, with his heightened senses of sound and smell was acting as their early warning system and if things didn't go the way they liked it, they had found a hollow tunnel in the Help Room which they could retreat down and follow path towards a settlement apparently in a swamp nearby and make another stand off until they find a way back home. If they could.

**"Contact, moving in by the truck," **called Clanker from his window and they heard his gun going off and load groan as the shot made it's mark.

_"Got one here too. Over by the stairs," _Ko'skarr alerted _"I can smell more too, not far away from where we are and there's a lot of them."_ The Xenomorph raised his weapon and let off a round into the zombies' head and it fell in a dead heap. It may not be have been his Lancer, but it was better than nothing. No sooner had this zombie been extinguished, then at least eight more were behind it, slouching and moaning, their yellow eyes staring straight ahead and all fixed on him like predatory beasts.

"Where the pauk are they all coming from?" called the Wolf from his window. He had to let them get close to the window in order to blow their heads off with his shotgun. The problem with this method was that for everyone he didn't kill, they were all trying to shove through, clawing and biting like feral animals, eager to sink their rotting teeth into his flesh.

Clanker, who wasn't as 'busy' at his window strode over to help, placing perfect head shots almost every time on the undead.

Dan, who wasn't having too much trouble with his breach point backed up and headed towards the Help Room. They all heard his voice call out from the room: "Hey Wolf, what's in this box? There could be more weapons!"

The Wolf had to shove away a clawing zombie before yelling back, "Don't bother! I already checked, it was just a Magnum!" He then returned to stem the tide of bodies.

"Wolf, I don't know what you think a Magnum looks like," Dan said as returned to the room with a German MP40 in his hands, "Because this certainly isn't a six shooter."

The Wolf's face was one of shock and disbeleif. "What? I could have sworn there was a-" he was cut off as another zombie tried to grab his arm. "Oh pauk off you piece of cjit!" he yelled as he blew it's brains out.

_"Hey Wolf, I know you're not much of a gun guy, but can you really not tell the difference between a handgun and a sub-machine gun?" _joked Ko'skarr from his window, grinning broadly as the pile of corpses grew at the breach point. He was forming an atrificial palisade, creating a situation where all he had to do was shoot every head that popped up over the top.

"Let me take a look," the Wolf said as he ran inside, leaving Clanker to hold back the zombies at both his and the robot's window. One of them grabbed his arm and bit into it. The android chuckled at the zombie, as all it's teeth dropped out, before grabbing it's neck and pushing his metal fingers into it's brain. Red gore covered his fingers as the creature slumped to the ground.

Despite their best efforts, the undead horde seemed to have no end in sight. Their lack of fear meant that, save death, nothing was going to deter them from their mindless attack. Slouching and moaning, they just kept on coming.

**"There are too many of them to fight in here,"** Clanker stated, firing both his wrist guns and his bolt-action rifle**. "Recommend we move into the next room and attempt to funnel them up and around the stairs."**

"Good idea," Dan agreed, running backwards through the door whilst firing. Ko'skarr was last through and heaved the sliding door shut. A rotting arm shot through the gap as it was about to close completely, grasping at empty air before being cut off by the Xemomorph's tail.

"What is this box?" they all heard the Wolf ask rhetorically, who was standing over the box in the corner of the room. He turned to face them and he was holding a sawed-off double barreled shotgun.

_"Where did you get that?" _came Ko'skarr's incredulous question, as his head tilted round the Wolf to look at the box.

"From this box. What in the name of the Black Warrior is this thing?" The Wolf bent down and opened it again. This time, a bright light shone from within and a rifle came out, which then changed to a machine gun. It kept rapidly changing from weapon to weapon before finally landing on...

**"An American M2 Flamethrower," **Clanker identified quickly. He marched forward and took it from where it eerily floated. When he did, the box then shut and the number twenty appeared, hovering above it and bathed in green light. Ko'skarr eagerly leaped forward and attempted to open the box. He heaved and pulled, but the box stubbornly remained shut, like it was mocking him.

_"What the hell? That's not fair!" _Ko'skarr complained, folding his arms in mock sulking. The Wolf chuckled in his deep voice, giving a small smile.

"Come on Ko'skarr, anyone would think you're still a chestburster infant," he joked, laughing at his own jest. The Alien swung his head round to look at the Predator and let out a loud screech, his verbal equivalent of a laugh.

_"Not bad, Wolfie-boy, not bad at all. And here was me thinking you had no sense of humor," _he responded with a grin in his direction. He then turned his attention back to the box, before they heard the splintering of wood and saw a hand clawing through a hole in the door.

"OK, as fascinating as this box is, let's focus on staying alive. Clanker, get up the stairs and funnel the zombies round here. You two," Dan ordered, pointing a Ko'skarr and the Wolf, "assume battle positions at the windows in this room. Break!" With that, the Cylon hurried up the stairs, while the rest reloaded their weapons and waited.

"Oh and one more thing!" Dan yelled after Clanker, "Don't use the Flamethrower unless it's necessary, it'll turn them into walking torches!"

**"Affirmative,"** the robot called back. They then moved to take up their positions. As they did, the Wolf looked at his leader, into his eyes. Oomans said that the eyes were the windows into the soul and now, the Wolf could see what they meant.

There was a fire burning in them, a raging inferno. It was something more than determination or duty to keep his teammates alive. Something fiercer. Anger, hatred, perhaps even a hint of... vengeance? The boy's facial expression betrayed nothing, but the Wolf had never seen him like that before. He knew he must have seen that look in his eye, because he broke contact and faced the door the mindless filth were beating against. Just as he did though, just as eye contact ceased, did the fire in his now glow brighter as he looked at the hands attempting to open the door?

The Wolf decided not to dwell on it. He needed to focus on staying alive. For his leader, for his friends, for Li'thicka... seeing her in his head, her shy smile, her uncertain expression and hearing her voice somehow filled him with strength he never knew. He pumped his shotgun, heard the 'clink' of the ejected shell hit the floor and prepared for a fight.

They heard gunshots from the other side and the hands withdrew from the door, the moans died down. Then they heard whirring from mechanized legs and Clanker returned with them, M2 on his back and Springfield in hand.

**"They are coming," **he told the group. They said nothing. They simply nodded, raised their weapons and waited, until...

_"Hey, is it just me, or can anyone hear scraping stone?" _asked Ko'skarr uncertainly. They turned in the direction of the sound. It was coming from the tunnel they had found and planned to use for escape. Zombies were now slouching down it, pushing stone blocks out of the way, their yellow eyes fixed on the group.

"Clanker, you and me will clear the tunnel!" Dan ordered as he moved towards it, firing his weapon and scoring a kill. Clanker also made for it, just as the slouching mass from the other room started making it's way down the stairs.

Ko'skarr noted, to his amusement, that because of their shuffling gait and their numbers, the zombies were tripping and falling down the stairs. Some landed on their heads, he heard something snap and they didn't get back up. Even as he started firing his Thompson, he began to realize that there were simply too many of them. It seemed that for every one they killed, five more took it's place, each as hungry as the last.

"We can't hold out here!" the Wolf called out, as he painted the walls with blood and brains. "We need to fall back!" As he said it, he looked at the box and noticed the twenty had now gone. he pointed this out to Ko'skarr, who then yelled that he had an idea, bounded to the box and opened it. The Wolf could hear the strange music playing as the box cycled through weapons, heard Ko'skarr say _"Bingo!"_ and saw him come back with a large metal tube.

**"Panzerschreck, German rocket launcher,"** Clanker noted with interest.

_"Boss, is the tunnel clear?" _asked Ko'skarr urgently, as he checked the firing chamber and saw one rocket ready to fire.

"Just about yeah, we'll be able to use it," Dan told him, getting his message and whistled: the signal to fall back. Immediately, the group made for the tunnel, firing as they went.

_"Clanker, are all zombies in the area inside the base?" _When the Cylon nodded, Ko'skarr told him: _"Then take off the flamethrower and leave it there in the room!" _Clanker looked at Dan, who nodded and the robot complied, putting in the center before fleeing. As he did Ko'skarr pulled out a grenade and threw it in near the fuel tank, quickly moving down the tunnel. He checked it was empty, raised his launcher, yelled _"Fire in the hole!" _and fired at the tunnel roof.

The rocket blossomed into an orange ball of fire, dislodging rocks ad blocking the exit. Just as it did, he heard the grenade go off, igniting the flammable liquid in the tank, which hopefully would be enough to ignite the munitions on the second floor and-

The upper floor exploded like the 4th of July, sending sparks and rubble flying everywhere. He saw zombies stumbling out of the wreck, their bodies burning, the flames eating away at their flesh. They would soon succumb to the effects and burn into nothing. He turned round to see his teammates gobsmacked expressions and suppressed a laugh.

_"I've always wanted to say that!" _he told them cheerily, a grin on his face. He then spread his bat-like wings and set off at a glide down the path to their next destination, calling out_ "Come on, slow pokes!" _as he went.

They all looked at each other, shrugged and moved off down the path towards the place known as Shi No Numa: Japanese for Swamp of Death.


	4. Shi No Numa part 1

Welcome to the jungle! Hope you enjoy this people!

**Shi No Numa**

_"A swamp. A murky swamp._ _A murky, dark swamp. Great,"_ said Ko'skarr in a sarcastic tone as they entered the Swamp of Death. And he was right. It was your typical, creepy swamp; murky water, mist drifting lazily above the surface and mangrove trees, with their roots growing into the swamp water below. Fireflies danced in groups around them, adding some small beauty to this dark, dank place.

**"I just hope the swamp water doesn't get into my circuits,"** said Clanker, his technological form looking rather out of place in the natural surroundings they were entering. Then again, they all were.

"Clanker, we are being attacked by the most evil group of humans that ever existed, who are also manifestations of creatures that aren't even _meant _to exist and you're worried about a little water?" Dan asked rhetorically, his M1 Garand swung over his shoulder, as his eyes traveled over the swamp.

**"Seems rather insignificant when you say it like that," **replied Clanker with a chuckle.

"You think there will be more of them here?" asked the Wolf, referring to the undead monsters that had been plaguing the airfield.

"There were quite a lot of them, so it's likely that whatever it is that's creating them will have spread around this area," stated their leader, in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. It made sense to think that, but if this... infection was spreading, how long would it be until the whole world was infected? Ko'skarr thought about this and shuddered. The thought of fighting millions, billions of those unfeeling things... was terrifying.

**"Wooden living settlement located," **Clanker pointed out. There was the place they had been heading for. A large, crudely built structure in the middle of the swamp. It looked empty enough, but you could never be too sure until you checked. That seemed to be what Dan thought, as he un-shouldered his semi-automatic rifle and checked the firing chamber.

"Alright, we move with weapons out and fully loaded. If we find anything living, attempt to communicate. If we find zombies, regroup at the ground floor and engage them immediately. Cover all exits and breach points. If we find anything that will get us back to the girls"- Ko'skarr felt a pang for his mate- "We all go and investigate. Wolf, you and me will look in the main structure. Ko'skarr, Clanker you check out the surrounding area. Go!" he barked out the last order with meaning.

Ko'skarr felt their scents drift away, as he locked and loaded his Thompson and lead Clanker off through the swamp. The Alien's sense of smell was far beyond that of humans and he could smell out the zombies easily. They had a very distinctive smell, what he started calling 'scentless stink.' While they had the scent of decay about them, there was no other smells that emanated from them, no sweat, no blood. Nothing a living being would give off.

He could also use his mind to find them. While they, essentially, were emotionless he could sense one of the few things they did have that connected them to life: hunger. A ravenous, deep, never-ending hunger. The thing that drove them to keep going, until their brains were stopped. It made Ko'skarr pity them a little, as both he and the Cylon vaulted a fence and passed a Fishing Hut.

A few more of these smaller buildings were scattered around the area: the Doctor's Quarters, a Storage Hut, which they hoped would contain ammunition or at least guns and the corresponding munitions. They passed these by. The only one they stopped to check was the Comm Room, by Clanker's request.

They walked up to the door and Ko'skarr told the robot to wait. He went up to the door and knocked loudly, though this wasn't out of manners; Dan had told him about this little trick, that zombies reacted to noise and knocking before entering an unexplored room was a good way to see if there was one locked in there, so you weren't surprised and perhaps bitten. They waited a while, but there was nothing and Ko'skarr couldn't smell anything, so he nodded and Clanker kicked it open.

_"What do you want to check this place for? I don't think it'll be a good idea to call in more potential zombie victims,"_ he warned him as they entered. Even if they did get a call out, he was pretty sure that A. They wouldn't believe them and B. He would end up on a dissection table.

**"I merely detected some odd energy readings from this area and wished to investigate,"** Clanker told him. Ko'skarr shrugged and followed him in. It was just the kind of thing you'd expect in a communications base, filled with radios and phones. There was also something else in here. There was a faint whiff of something electrical in the air, not any kind of electricity he'd ever smelt. He watched Clanker pass by a drinks vendor in doorway to the back of-

Wait, drinks vendor? He looked at the strange device in view of the doorway and it was unmistakeably a drinks vendor. Did this time even have those? It was dispensing something called 'Speed Cola.' Wasn't 'speed' an illegal Earth drug? Did Cola now contain that as well as cocaine? He was about to try and sample it, when Clanker called him through. He went through and joined the Cylon. He had pulled back a section of wall and found something, that definitely shouldn't be here.

_"Is that what I think it is?" _he asked in utter disbelief, both of his mouths hanging open.

**"It is. Very crude and probably barely functional, but it is,"** he responded, with equal disbelief in his voice. It was a teleporter. Something that shouldn't be invented in Earth history at this period. Clanker moved up to the console, checking the settings.

**"Pre-set coordinates I can't reset and a thirty minuite recharge due to recent use but, essentially, an escape route," **he informed after his analysis. He was about to investigate further, when the phone rang.

Cautiously, Ko'skarr left and moved towards the phone. Deciding against better judgment, he picked up the receiver, thinking he could use his screeching and hissing to imitate static, when a voice whispered from the other end

"I know when you're sleeping." Then there was nothing... until the music started.

* * *

The Wolf's muscles and nerves were once again tense. The previous encounter with the undead horrors had been close, they had almost been killed. To go against them again had really put his nerves on edge and he was hoping even more they'd get back home in one piece.

They had entered the building through the ground floor and were now doing a careful sweep of the area. It was devoid of life, things upended, the occasional pathces of blood staining the floors or the walls. The Wolf looked at his leader, considering asking him something that had been bugging him for a while. Then, he spoke up.

"Dan, I need to know something," he spoke to him. Dan stopped and turned to look at him. "Before, at the base, I saw you looking at those zombies with something I've never seen. How do you feel towards them?"

Dan looked at him, took a deep breath and spoke; "Do you know who the Nazis are, Wolf?" he asked in a low voice.

"No, I don't know much about them. Why?" the Wolf responded.

"Well, their leader, Adolf Hitler, was a man with power and a vision. To propagate the Master Race, the Aryans, his people. He also had a hatred of the religious group, the Jews." His voice was beginning to rise as he went on. "When he took over countries, he also built camps. Labor camps he called them. He and his Nazi troops, they gathered up everyone they considered inferior, Jews, homosexuals, special needs people. He shipped them off to these camps." When he looked in the Wolf's eyes, the fire was returning to them.

"And do you know what they did? They killed them. Exterminated them. Gassed them, shot them, experimented on them. And I HATE THEM FOR IT!" he yelled out and kicked a bit of wood. There was real anger in his voice now, burning like a forest fire.

"I've always thought that zombies were creatures to pity, as well as kill. I like to think we release them from their living deaths, so they can be at peace. But those were Nazis and I don't pity them. I hate them. Now when I kill these ones, they're going back to hell," his voice was lowering again as he looked back at the Wolf. "And this time, they're going to stay there." He finished and when he next spoke, his voice was regretful.

"You must think I'm a monster, to think that," he muttered, but the Yautja shook his head.

"No," he told him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I understand." He didn't know hat else to say... until the music started.

It was a creepy, slow build up, until it sped up and a woman began to sing:

_All my life I've been debating  
_ _All the crows, they sit there waiting  
_ _Wondering what I'm going to eat  
_ _Until I have it,  
_ _I can't sleep.  
_ _I see you lying on the floor,  
_ _Your heart's not beating any more.  
_ _My lust for you just can not wait.  
_ _Your skin, it tastes like chocolate.  
_

_Staring blankly at the sun.  
_ _Waiting for my time to come.  
_ _Your happy life, it makes me sick,  
_ _All the screaming sounds like music...  
_ _Losing all my holy dreams, some one tell me what they mean.  
_ _There's a iron smell of blood in the air, but I can't find it anywhere...  
_  
_I've been waiting for someone to find me and become apart of me...  
_ _(Become apart of me)  
_ _I've been waiting for you to come here and kill me and set me free...  
_ _(Someone to set me free)  
_ _I've been waiting for...  
_  
_Blood's flavor is so metallic, it's smell makes me go frenetic...  
_ _Textures that I find in you is a thick viscous glue...  
_ _Like, some nights I become so keen, with all I touch and all I see...  
_ _There's a iron smell of blood in the air, and now I see it everywhere...  
_  
_I've been waiting for someone to find me and become apart of me...  
_ (Become apart of me)  
_I've been waiting for you to come here and kill me and set me free...  
_ _(Someone to set me free)  
_ _I've been waiting for the one.  
_  
_I've been waiting for someone to find me and become apart of me...  
_ _I've been waiting for you to come here and kill me and set me free...  
_ _Oh... I've been waiting for the one.  
_  
_I've been waiting for the one...  
_ _I've been waiting for someone...  
_ _I've been waiting for you to come here and kill me...  
_ _I've been waiting for...  
_  
_I've been waiting for someone to find me and become...  
_ _apart of me...  
_ _Oh... I've been waiting for you... to come here... and kill me...  
_ _and set me free... I've been waiting for...  
_  
_You... I've been waiting for you to come here and kill me... I've been waiting for..._

As the music finished playing, they heard a familiar growling and moaning drifting on the air towards them. The Wolf and Dan looked at each other, nodded and raised their weapons. They both knew, this was going to be a long fight.

* * *

Hope that was entertaining for you all. FIGHT TIME NEXT TIME! R&R or I'll set my Hellhound Sniffles on you!_  
_


	5. Shi No Numa part 2

Now… let's get ready to RUUUMMMMBBBLLLEE!

**Shi No Numa**

They heard them before they saw them. Or rather Ko'skarr did. His heightened senses allowed him to smell and hear the zombies. Having figured out how to work the teleorter they found, they were both now making their way back to the main building. As they trudged through the swamp water, Clanker was thankful that his coverings prevented the water from getting into his circuits**.**

He'd been feeling a small sense of guilt, ever since their current predicament had begun. He had nothing to fear from the undead, but if any of his friends got eaten, it would be all his fault. It was his fault they were here in the first place. Why hadn't he tested the time/space portal under more controlled conditions? He made a mental note to smash that damn machine the second they got back.

They made back under a machine with spiked logs attached to it and found the Wolf and Dan already getting to positions. With his Springfield, Clanker was told to guard the area facing the swamp, by the spiked log device called The Flogger. He raised his rifle and waited. They came soon after, vaulting over fences and wading through the swamp water, even rising from it. Only these ones were different.

With their light coloured armor, tall helmets and slight slant to their eyes, it was clear these were not Nazis, but soldiers of the Japanese Imperial Army. Apart from this though, they were still living dead and the Cylon knew just how to deal with them.

He sighted his first target, aimed for the center mass and fired. The shot landed and the zombie fell to the ground. He sighted another, it went down. He was soon locked in, shooting, reloading, being slow and robotic, as was his nature. He told himself, 'they're not in any hurry, why are you?' He turned to see a large group of them moving down the path, too many of them to shoot without reloading. Then he looked up at the Flogger and got an idea.

Making plenty of noise to keep their attention, he lead the zombie group around the large stack of crates in the middle and got on the other side of the machine. He looked to the side and found the activation mechanism and pulled it. At first, it was slow as the circuit was completed, but it soon sped up just as the first zombie walked under it. The log spun round and hit the zombie at the base of the spine, catapulting it into the air. Another zombie, not recognizing the fate of it's companion followed and got the same treatment. Then another and another. Within seconds, the whole group was dead.

He waited until the Flogger stopped and ran back to his defense spot, when something caught his eye. Something glowing in the next room. He walked into where he had seen it and gave a metallic gasp.

It was that box. The same box from the airfield. Same length, same width even the question marks that adorned the lid. What was it doing here and how did it get here? Was it following them? He walked up to it and cautiously opened it. Once again, the weapons within went through their random cycle, until finally stopped at...

What was that? It looked like a gun, but no gun he'd ever seen. It had hooks at the front, forming a basket like barrel, complex circuitry in the middle, a wire connecting to the support underneath and a large wooden stock attached to a big trigger, three bulb-like objects connected into the main part of the gun, which were glowing and sparking with unearthly power. He took it and the box closed again, the number fifty materializing above the lid.

Clanker then turned back to his spot to see a large group of zombies coming at him. He looked at the gun, took his chances and fired. Electricity sparked at the barrel and was unleashed into the group. It jumped from zombie to zombie, blue light shone from their eyes. Some of the clutched their heads in pain, some heads even popped like corks, before the group of fifteen dropped to the ground, twitching in their death spasms.

**"Wow,"** Clanker said simply. His sensors had detected 200,000 amperes of electrical energy from that blast, with no diminishing power. **"I think I shall keep this."**

_"Hey Clanker, the boss sent me to check on a weird noise,"_ came Ko'skarr's voice and Clanker turned around._ "Did you see any- WOAH!"_ He stopped when he saw the gun in his hands. _"What the hell is that and where can I get one?"_

**"It's some kind of electricity gun and I got it from the box,"** answered Clanker, pointing at the box, number above it had now changed to thirty five.** "I think the number on top is how many zombies that must be killed before it opens again."**

_"That box? How did it get here?"_ asked Ko'skarr. Before he could answer, they both noticed something. The zombies had stopped coming. Had they killed them all? Then, they also nocticed that a fog had descended upon the swamp, blanketing everything. Seconds later, they heard the sound of a dog howling**.**

_"That doesn't sound good," _said Ko'skarr and no sooner had he said it, a bright electrical burst appeared in the spot outside and a large form ran out of it and leaped at Ko'skarr. He rolled out of the way and at the same time, impaled the creature on his tail. He bought it up to his face, opened his mouth and sent his tongue**-**mouth crashing down on it's skull, showering blood and bone. He then flung it off.

_"Definitely not good! And that tasted disgusting. Yuck!"_ Clanker ignored him as he spat out blood and brain and examined what he had killed. It was a dog, an Alsatian, only much bigger. But that wasn't the only abnormality. Parts of the flesh were missing, exposing muscle and bone. The fur was singed and burned and, even though it was fading, there was a faint red glow in the dog's eyes. First zombies, now zombie dogs.

Strange, this was becoming too much of a coincidence. The zombies before were Nazis from Germany and the Alsatian was a German breed of dog. It kept leading back to Germany. Was it possible that this was some secret Nazi project gone wrong? Were they behind the outbreak? He would have thought more on it, but there was another series of flashes and more dogs appeared, a few were even burning as they ran towards them, their teeth bared and snarling.

Clanker followed Ko'skarr back to the others and fired a round at a burning dog and it exploded. He made a note to keep his distance from those ones. Burning... like the fires of hell. Hellhounds, yes that was a good name for them.

They found two more Hellhound corpses at their feet, the Wolf reloading his shotgun and Dan looking at the body of one.

"There you are. Nice gun," Dan said, gesturing to it. "Where did you get it?" Clanker told him about the box and Dan frowned. "How did it get here? No never mind, we need to focus on getting out of here."

_"Me and Clanker found a teleporter that should be ready for activation in about fifteen minutes," _Ko'skarr told the others. No one asked anything about it, they both just nodded. Then they noticed that the mist had gone and the moans of zombies were returning.

**"Follow me, we will head for the teleporter and hold our ground there until the recharge cycle is complete,"** ordered the Cylon and led them through the door that led to the Comm Room. As they trudged through the swamp waters, Clanker's sensors registered pressure on his leg and he looked down to see a zombie submerged in the water, it's rotting hand gripping his leg.

He was almost amused as he flicked his foot, relinquishing it's grip and then curb stomping it's head. As the others moved inside the Comm Room, Clanker looked back to see the zombies climbing into the water. He then looked at his Electric Gun and got a flash of intuition. He brought the gun to bear, aimed at the water and fired. The electricity through the water, electrocuting every zombie in it. Satisfied he'd bought them a little more time, he followed his friends inside.

"Now this is a find," commented Dan as he looked at the device. It was more active now, electricity sparking between energy points. Clanker had read from files on the machine that both this and the machine were powered from something called Element 115. He had also detected similar energy readings from a meteorite that he and Ko'skarr had passed. Enough energy was inside this substance to power the devices and...

**"... bring life to the dead!"** he yelled out, finishing his thought verbally. Everyone turned to look at him with curious expressions.** "Sorry, but I think I have figured out the means by which the zombies are created."**

"Well spit it out then!" Dan told him excitedly. He told them about 115 and it's purpose.

**"I think the Nazis were using it to build weapons in the war," **he explained.** "They found the meteor and extracted the element from it. But if I am right about this, there is enough energy in the Element to electrically charge a dead brain and restore basic motor functions and primitive thought processes**. **It also makes the brain completely independent from the respiratory and circulatory system, but this makes the immune system inactive, leaving the body open to bacteria and other infection and rendering the subject dead and rotting."**

_"So, why are the zombies all over the place?" _asked Ko'skarr, tilting his head curiously**.**

**"It can be very difficult to contain something as powerful as this. Add that to the high casualties caused by war and, well, do I have to explain?"** asked Clanker rhetorically.

"We need to find a way to stop it from spreading," proposed Dan seriously. "If Element 115 spreads any further, the world could be overrun." Then, they all heard scraping of hands on wood and returned to the matter at hand. Clanker went to the door and was raising his rifle**, **when he saw what looked like a series of electrical transmitters surrounding the inside part of the door. Energy readings showed that it also ran on 115, enough to, he had discovered, to overload an undead brain and cause it to explode.

**"Ko'skarr, when I give the signal, open the doors. Do not argue, just do it!"** he ordered and the Alien shrugged and put his hand on the handle. Clanker then put his hand on a lever next to it. **"Wait for it... hit it!"**

The doors flung open, the zombies swarmed in and the mechanism activated. A klaxon blared and electrical energy surged between the transmitters, creating an electric defense barrier in the door way, killing every zombie that passed through it. It stayed on for about five minutes, before turning off. Just as it did, a voice said that the teleporter was active.

Everyone immediately rushed into the chamber and Clanker moved to the activation button.

"Are you sure this will work?" the Wolf asked, in an unsure voice.

**"I'm sure it will don't worry about"-**

A flash filled the chamber, energy surged and they were gone. As if they were never there.

* * *

Wasn't that good? I won't be doing Verruckt, just so you know. Next chapter: Der Riese! R&R please!


	6. Der Riese part 1

This story draws to a close. Let the end begin!

**Der Riese **

The secret Nazi factory, codenamed The Giant, was quiet. The workers and scientists had abandoned it when something broke out. A product of their own twisted and diabolical experiments. It was meant never to be discovered and the technology within and experiments were to remain secret**. **Some even the Fuhrer himself wasn't informed of. It was working too, as no one had come across the factory, with the exception of four other unfortunate souls: an American, who was now in several places, a Russian, who's body had been beaten and eaten, a Japanese soldier and a German, who died fighting to the last.

Suddenly, the teleport receiver pad sparked with energy discharge and four beings had their atoms reassembled in a second and staggered from the pad, their movements clumsy and unbalanced.

"That... is one rough... teleport," blurted Dan, with some difficulty, leaning on a rail for support.

"I feel like I've been through black hole and back," groaned the Wolf, cracking his joints and stretching his limbs.

**"We're knights of the round table..." **sang Clanker, clearly disorientated from the whole ordeal.

_"I think I'm gonna throw up," _warned Ko'skarr and he did. He violently threw up a bright yellow liquid, the acidic substance of which began eating through the floor. They took a few minutes to recover from the trip and after Clanker had been hit three times round the head with the butt of a rifle, they began to survey their new surroundings.

They were in some kind of factory, complete with large exhaust chimneys, metal gates with barbed wire decorating the tops and machinery in some places. Behind them was a large tower, with three large conductors branching outwards and, at its base, a door concealing some kind of machine. Signs of chaos were also evident. Fires could be seen burning in the windows, part of a fence had been bent over and there were no signs of life or living death.

_"Big place,"_ noted Ko'skarr. _"Could do with brightening up the place though. Get some drapes over there, few flowers in vases, place would look a treat."_

"Okay guys, we all know the drill by now," Dan dictated. "Split up and search. Any zombies spotted, report back here. If we can gain access to more teleporters, we may just have a chance of getting home. Ko'skarr, you come with me, we'll take the door on the right. Wolf, you and Clanker have the one on the left. Go!"

They all broke off and Dan raised his rifle and made for the door. They moved through it, opened another door and entered some kind of large furnace. They did a quick sweep, found nothing of much interest and moved up a broken staircase . As they did, Dan's mind was spinning.

This experience hadn't been much different from most things they had done_,_ but it was still one he would have preferred to have avoided. He didn't blame Clanker for their predicament, anyone would have wanted to test something like that space/time portal. It was his fault for not authorizing the test under the right circumstances and with the proper safety equipment and rules.

He wondered what the girls were doing right now. Hopefully, they were trying to find a way to get them back, though he could imagine what they were doing. Nightshade would be trying to find a way to restore power the portal, whilst trying to keep a cheerful atmosphere, Li'thicka would be in a quiet depression, but helping where she could, Lu'saa would be trying anything to get back to her beloved and Angela would accept the harsh reality of the situation, but also trying to do what she could and keep them calm in his absence.

_"Hey boss." _Ko'skarr's voice in his head bought him back. He was holding an old recording device in his hands. _"I think you should listen to this." _He finger pushed the Play button. There was a burst of static and a voice was heard.

"Stand up," said the voice of a man with a German accent. The person he was talking to responded with a very familiar moan. "Stand up!" the man shouted that time. Another groan was the response.

"Good. Look at me," he ordered, snapping his fingers. "Over here!" There was scilence but the zombie must have obeyed, becuase next he said; "Good, now walk forward."

The unmistakable thudding of footsteps was heard, slow and regular. "Excellent!" praised the man." Further." Dan shook his head as he listened. He knew zombie domestication was impossible. All attempts had been met with failure and the next series of events that followed only proved that.

"Keep coming," came the order, but then thudding was heard and moans and growls were increasing. "It's alright. Calm down! I order you-" but the man's attempts at soothing it seemed only to get angrier. Then he heard the man say: "Kill it!" but he was ordering someone else.

Two gunshots sounded and a wailing noise was heard as the zombie died. "Bring me another." Then more static and silence followed. Dan looked at Ko'skarr, picked up the radio and then threw it across the room, aimed his rifle and shot it, where it landed on the floor in pieces.

"IDIOTS!" he shouted furiously. "I knew the Nazis were power mad fools but this just takes the cake! Not only are they responsible for the zombies' creation, but they try training them like dogs!"

_"Speaking of dogs, I bet the Hellhounds are their creation too," _theorized Ko'skarr. Dan nodded and followed up with.

"Ko'skarr, one way or another, before we leave, we are going to destroy this factory," he promised and left the room, past a raised bridge and jumped to the floor below. Ko'skarr followed, then stopped and stared at something.

_"Okay, twice is a coincidence, but three times? I think someone's trying to tell us something!" _Dan looked where he was looking and realized what he was talking about. Sitting in front of a large power generator, as if it was waiting for them, was the Random Weapon Box. Exactly the same as before, when they saw it back in Japan, glowing eerily and waiting to be opened. Dan walked up to it and cautioulsy opened it.

The tinkling music played, like a music box, cycling through weapons before finally landing on...

_"... a monkey!"_ yelled Ko'skarr incredulously. _"All the weapons in the world and you end up with a toy monkey!"_He was right. The thing it had given him was a wind-up toy monkey, complete with cymbals and silly carnival clothes. The only thing different about it was that there were sticks of dynamite strapped to it's back. Although it seemed stupid, no ridiculous, to use something like this as a weapon, Dan picked it up and hung by a strap on his jeans. The box then shut again, the number seventy floating above the lid.

Suddenly, electricity started buzzing, and Dan turned to see Ko'skarr had turned the power on by a lever on the back of the generator. He could make out, with disgust, a severed human hand gripping it. Steam hissed as a bridge above descended into place and the factory's systems came online.

_"Well, at least we can use the drinks machines, eh?" _Ko'skarr joked. They then heard rushed footsteps and saw the Wolf running toward them, with Clanker right behind him and two more recording devices in their hands.

**"Listen to these. These two recordings confirm my suspicions," **Clanker told them. He played the first of the two. Static sounded, before the voice of the same man was heard:

"Initiating test number six. Subject is within test chamber. Activate power." Electrical noises were heard, which then died down. The man then shouted, "Damn it, Edward! Did you set up the device correctly?"

"Yes Doctor. As per your specifications," the man called Edward responded, obviously an assistant.

"If you had done it to my specifications then it would have worked, wouldn't it?" the doctor shouted back "As usual your incompetence has... What?"

"Do you hear that, Doctor?" asked Edward fearfully.

"Quiet, you fool," ordered the doctor. "Test number six is a failure, but the experiment has caused some kind of electrical force to energize within the chamber. Well, open the door."

"Doctor, I don't think..." Edward started, but was interrupted_.  
_

"Open the door now!" he ordered fiercely _  
_

The sound of a door opening was heard and a deep growl was heard from within. Like that of a Hellhound. The team all looked at each other, but continued to listen to the events unfold. Dan then felt a shiver down his spine, as he heard the voice of a little girl._  
_

"Daddy, what are you doing with Fluffy?" she asked, timidly_  
_

"Damn it, Samantha. I told you never to come in here. Edward, get her out of here."

"Yes Doctor," Edward said simply_. _Then came Samantha's high-pitched scream of terror_._

"What's wrong with her? Daddy, what did you do? Fluffy!"

"Come back here. Samantha," the doctor told his daughter. She must have tried to run, because he then yelled; "Stop her! Easy. Come here Samantha. Good girl honey. Gently Samantha. That's not Fluffy anymore. We must get out of here." 

Dan could imagine them, though he didn't know what they looked like, trapped in the room with that ungodly abomination. The sound of the door closing then came through and the doctor sounded frantic_.  
_

"What? Edward what are you doing? Open the door. Edward. Open this door now!"

"Dad. I'm scared." Dan couldn't feel any doubt about that. She sounded terrified._  
_

"Damn you," cursed the doctor, then to his little girl, he said,"Stay by me, Samantha."

"Goodbye, Doctor Maxis," came the voice of Edward, who had obviously suffered much ridicule from the scientist named Maxis. The sound of energy was heard, Edward laughed and static followed as the recording ended. No one said anything, as Clanker played the next recording. This one started with the voice of the man Maxis, dictating a letter.

"Sophia, this letter is to go to the Reichstag High Command immediately. 

"Gentlemen, it is with the utmost urgency that I draw your attention to the lack of funding being injected into The Giant project. While I believe we are close to realizing the ultimate plan, we still have several years of development before it is ready. It would be folly to cut our expenditure so early in our development. 

"As you know, early tests on the DG-2 have easily outperformed expectations and we fully anticipate mass producing the Wunderwaffe within the next few years. Work on the matter transferer has however come to a standstill. We simply do not have enough Element 115 to continue the experiments. The test subjects have survived teleportation but are currently unresponsive to commands and cannot be controlled. If we are to overcome this obstacle we need to increase the frequency and size of the experiment.

"To this end, I suggest we not only find not only a regular supply of 115, but that we also find a larger conduit to channel the energy. Our operatives in America have informed us that the US have a large supply of the element at the Nevada base, so time is of the essence if we are to stay ahead of them. This cannot be done if you cut the budget, nor can it be done if you insist on pressuring us into action before we are ready. 

"I am of course available for discussion of the matter but in the meantime, I will continue with the work here and try to win this damned war.

"Signed etc. etc. Doctor Maxis."

"It seems that a cohesive mosaic of the events is being put in place," said the Wolf wisely, stroking his mandibles thoughtfully. "The creation of the zombies and Hellhounds and the reason for all this technology is becoming clear. But how did they break out?" His question was partially answered by the next recording. This was neither Maxis or Edward speaking, but it was the voice of a clearly terrified man.

"But I'm all out of hope." They heard him cock a weapon and say, "Auf Wiedersehen, my friend." An alarm began blaring and the P.A, in the voice of the by-now dead Maxis, started announcing repeatedly:

_"_Warning, the shield is now active, destroy the designated materials and report to the barracks, this is not a drill." 

"Dammit!" came the voice of the man. "I can't find my pills...they are coming, I must do what I must do." Then, to himself, he muttered, "God forgive us all!" Several sounds could be heard now; the scraping of a chair, choking, people running and screaming, gunshots, but the clearest of all was the moans and growls of the 'subjects' those people had unwittingly created. The recording stopped.

They all said nothing. That man had just said everything for them.

"God rest their souls," Dan said solemnly, crossing himself and wiping away tears that began forming. Then, they all heard a burst of energy form the mainframe and ran to it.

When they arrived, the place was literally sparking. It didn't seem like a standard matter transmission, it was going on too long and seemed far more powerful. Expecting the worst, they all raised their guns, waiting for whatever would emerge. What did come out was something none of them could have expected.

Four forms had begun to materialize in the center. They were fuzzy at first, but soon became more clear and those were forms they knew all to well. It wasn't zombies. It wasn't Hellhounds. It was help.

"Hello boys," called Angela cheerfully as she, Lu'saa, Li'thicka and Nightshade stepped into view in front of them. "What have we missed?"

* * *

Here come the girls! The final battle approaches, but until then... FAREWELL!


	7. Der Riese part 2

The boys and the girls, they got it going on. LET"S GET IT ON!

**Der Riese**

They had done it. It had taken a while and they needed to park the ship next to a dying star to get extra energy, but they had done it. They had found the boys again. After much hugging and rejoicing in each others presence and company, Angela had explained how they managed to find them.

The duplicate Chaos Emerald that Clanker had used to power the space/time gate had disintegrated from using it and useless as a eunuch. Fortunately, the machine had recorded the energy levels used to power it and stored them. Nightshade had pulled up the file, saying that it required a hell of a lot more power before the conditions and readings could be replicated. So, they had parked the ship next to a supernova, opened up the power cells and let it soak it up, before the supernova became a black hole and they had to pull the ship away to escape it's gravitational pull.

Luckily, they had absorbed enough energy to make two trips; one there and one back. They had tracked the time the boys had traveled to and were about to proceed, when they detected a massive energy spike. This had been them teleporting from the swamp in Japan, to the factory in Germany. They then tracked this, locked onto it and transported there, bringing the activation device needed to remotely activate another portal to get back to the _Chosen Chariot._

When they arrived, the boys explained everything they had discovered during their eventful trip: the zombies, the Hellhounds_, _the technology and who was behind it all. Clanker, who had acquired a sample of Element 115 from the meteor at Shi No Numa, was now examining it with Nightshade, who was just as fascinated about it as he was.

"My stars," she whispered, as they examined it in one of the laboratories. In there, they found several 'interesting' items, including an dissection diagram of a zombie, blueprints for the teleporter and Electric Gun, which they found out was called the Wunderwaffe DG-2 and, quite horribly, brains attached to spinal cords in green jars, which had made a strange whirring noise when touched.

"The energy levels from this one lil' sample," she said, looking up at Clanker. "This could power a whole city block. Those Nazis were so DUMB messin' round with it."

**"I agree. Humans eh?" **he said jokingly to her and she giggled. She then looked straight at him, right into his eye slit.

"I'm glad you're okay," she said sincerely. "I was worried about ya." As she said this, she leaned up to his face and spark of electricity jumped form her mouth to his cheek. A robot kiss. Clanker became flustered and began fidgeting and chuckling nervously.

"Oh I do love it when you do that," she laughed.

"Hey, you two," came the Wolf's deep voice. "Dan wants us at the mainframe, front and center. Oh and Nightshade," he added as an afterthought to the Teminatrix. "Try not to flirt with Clanker too much in the upcoming fight, will you?"

"I can't promise anythin', my mandibled friend," she responded and did as requested.

* * *

"Right, is everyone here?" Dan asked, standing on the mainframe platform. He was wearing his battle armor, fashioned like that of the cyborg race, the Cybermen, his voice electronically synthesized as he spoke through the helmet's mouthpiece.

When they had come through, the girls had bought the boys weapons they'd left behind and now they fully ready for a fight. Angela was wearing similar Cyber armor, but this was lighter for mobility and built for a lady. Ko'skarr had discarded the Thompson for his preferred weapon: a Lancer, with built-in chainsaw bayonet. Lu'saa was wielding two sub-machine guns and staying close to her mate, the two being inseparable since they were reunited. The Wolf had his Combi-spear, along with other Yaujta weapons, including shuriken, wrist-knives and two plasma casters on his back. Li'thicka had her Elder blades in their sheathes, as well as a smart disc, laser generators and proximity mines in bandoleers on her body and a spear gun. Clanker had fully loaded his wrist guns and the Wunderwaffe was shouldered on his back. Nightshade had her hands on her hips, waiting for instruction, her lightsabre dangling from her waist.

"Right, first of all, let me say that I'm glad we're all reunited and can stand together against our undead foes," he said proudly, his gaze lingering on Ko'skarr and Lu'saa.

"Secondly, we have a problem. There is a quarantine shield that surrounds this factory, activated when the zombies broke out. Unfortunately, due to our intrusion, the shield is lowering and is going to let in the horde that has been crashing against it. This means that we'll have a fight on our hands, which is going to make stopping them that slight bit more difficult. Now, you all may be thinking, how are we going to stop them? Well, I'll let Clanker explain." He gestured to the Cylon in question, who took the floor.

**"Thank you sir," **he said to Dan and then turned to the others, holding up a sparking rock.** "This, as you all know, is the cause of our problems. It is what's started all this. It is also what is going to end it."** He began walking as he spoke.

**"I have discovered that delivering elemnt 115, or**** Ununpentium is it's proper name, at a certain frequency, will completely fry the brains of zombies, but leave humans unharmed. My plan is this: we will transmit 115 on this frequency worldwide and it will destroy all the infectees that have had contact with it. Yes Ko'skarr?"** he then said irritably, as the Xenomorph raised his hand, like a child in a classroom.

_"Yeah, question: how are we going to transmit it? With what?"_

**"I was coming on to that. We shall use this!" **He then turned and pointed at the tower where the teleporters linked to the mainframe.** "Nightshade and I will reconfigure the tower to become a transmitter, instead of a receiver, and transmit it into the atmosphere. The magic will happen from there. However, I have calculated that to transmit on such a magnitude, it will need to draw power from the three teleporters around the factory_._ While we are working, you will need to help hold back the zombies and turn on the other teleporters. Any questions?" **When no one did ask, the Cylon took his place again.

"Very good. Now then!" said Dan, clasping his hands together. "We'll need volunteers to activate the devices. The rest will stay here and defend Clanker and Nightshade." There was a three second delay, before Li'thicka, the Wolf and Angela stepped forward. Just as they did, the PA blared the thing they had been dreading:

"Warning: quarantine shield broken. Self destruct initiated. Total destruction of The Giant in fifteen minutes."

_"Of course," _Ko'skarr said exasperatedly. _"Cause no self destruct would just make things easy, wouldn't it?_

_

* * *

_Li'thicka was ready and raring for a fight, eager to fight the creatures that had been trying to eat her friends and the Wolf. She went with Angela to the labs, as the quickest way to her teleporter would be through there, up a flight of stairs, over a bridge, through a set of double doors and then, bingo!

She split up with Angie in the labs and made her way to the stairs. As she passed an entrance spot, a burst of energy caused her turn... just in time to see a Hellhound run and leap at her. She kicked, which caught the beast in the chest. It whimpered and fell to the ground, as she bought both blades down on it's neck.

"Just try that again," she told the headless body. "I can do a lot worse." Leaving it's corpse behind, she ran across the bridge and saw zombies emerge from every opening, creating a twenty strong group, growling and snapping, their hands reaching out to take her.

But she wasn't some helpless and scared, like human girls in horror movies. She was a Yautjamorph hybrid, trained by the Wolf and she was ready to fight. She pulled out her smart disc and threw it towards them. It sliced through the necks of five, slicing off the arms of two more, before boomeranging back into her hand. It was rather unnerving, seeing those with missing limbs, continuing their attack, as if she had merely pricked them with a pin.

She then drew her spear gun, aimed and fired. The spear flew through the air, going straight through the head of one and sticking in the chest of another. The resulting kinetic force threw the zombie backwards and stuck him in the wall, writhing and moaning as he tried to escape. Two more shots bought six of them down, leaving a remainder of nine. This didn't include the one on the wall.

She pulled her blades out their sheathes, gave a loud roar and leaped towards them. One tried to reach for her, but she stuck her blades in the chests of two, moving them up and slicing them up the middle. Her blades soaked in blood, she spun around and decapitated another, slicing it's head in the air, before performing an aerial attack, sticking her blades in another zombie's head as she came down. She moved with the grace and speed of a dancer, dispatching the remainder in twenty seconds. She stood on the heads of those who were beheaded and were still trying to bite.

"Well, that was satisfying, wasn't it," she said, talking to the one who was stuck on the wall, before casually cutting it's brain. She then heaved open the two doors, ran to the teleporter and pressed the activation switch.

"Teleport linked to mainframe. Ready for use," announced the PA loudly. Satisfied her part was done, Li'thicka she ran back to the mainframe to help shore up the defenses there. As she crossed the bridge, she saw the Wolf fighting below. She watched as he made a trophy out of a zombie, though he didn't notice a Hellhound run towards him and leap at his back.

"Wolf, look out!" she yelled and he turned to see the dog open it's mouth to bite his neck.

* * *

The Wolf had broken off to the door on the right, burned two zombies that were waiting for him and ran on to his teleporter. A kill with a burner was not an honorable one, but he was too pressed and rushed to have time to concern honor.

As he turned through an opening, a zombie sprung out and attempted to grab him. He grabbed it's head and snapped it's neck, stepped over it's body and continued. More were slouching towards him and blocking his progress.

He targeted a few and let off some shots, taking out most of them, leaving twelve. He reached into his loincloth's fasten, pulled out two shuriken, shook them to extend the blades and threw them with unneeded force. Blood spurted from necks and five dropped dead, as the throwing discs returned and he caught them.

As he fought, he heard a loud roar that told him that Li'thicka was engaging her combatants. While she may be shy and quiet in personality, in battle she was as fierce as the Spartan from mythology, named Kratos. Unlike him though, she wasn't brutal in her fights. She had a finesse and beauty when it came to using her blades, like she saw it more of an art form than a fighting style. It was one of the things he liked about her.

He found himself dwelling on this, as he drove his Combi-spear through a zombie's head, taking out the rest in quick succession. The last one he gave special treatment. He grabbed it's neck, extended his wrist knives and sent them through brain and bone. Then, using his strength, he pulled the head from the shoulders, spinal cord and all and attached it to his loincloth. He looked forward to adding this to his tro-

"Wolf, look out!" he heard Li'thicka yell. He spun round to see a Hellhound leaping at him, jaws open, it's eyes as red as the fire that consumed it's body. He held out his wrist knives and heard a satisfying 'thunk' as the beast landed on them. He pushed it off his blades and looked up an Li'thicka, smiling.

"Thanks for the heads up!" he called out sincerely. Her cheeks darkened and she avoided eye contact with him. She nodded and ran off without another word. Why did she always seem to act like that around him?

He returned to the task at hand, running for the teleporter. A few more zombies got in his way, but he dispatched them quickly and pressed the activation mechanism for the complex and rather crude matter transmitter.

"Teleport linked to mainframe. Ready for use," came the long dead voice of Maxis through the announcer. For everything he'd done, they all had reason to hate him, but the Wolf had some pity for him. He had his own child and, in the end, like everyone, he was doing his duty, what he thought was right.

"May the Black Warrior guide to the beyond, Dr. Maxis," he said respectfully and quietly. "And may he bring his blade upon you, Edward," he then growled about the man who killed him, before making his way back to the mainframe to aid his teammates.

* * *

Running as fast as she could, Angela the Witch sped towards the labs with Li'thcika. She understood the situation fully and was ready and willing to help in any way she could. She was eager to see if the zombies were any similar to the infected she had to put up with once and if they were any easier to kill.

Once she entered the labs, she let Li'thicka run off, while she stayed to complete her task and to engage the zombies the hybrid had run past. Beneath her helmet, she grinned as she thought about what must be going through the heads of the mindless goose-stepping filth, to think that they stood a chance against her. She hated the Nazis every bit her husband did and she focused on that hatred, as she bared her claws.

"Bring it on, you flesh eating fuckers!" she yelled in her electronic voice, as she leaped up, pinned one down and stuck her claws through it's head. Performing a high kick, she sent her foot through one that was bending down to her. She then did a trip kick beneath the feet of the final and sliced it's head off.

"Go to hell and this time," she raised her foot and bought it down on the snapping head. "Stay there!" She left the bodies and made for the teleporter with speed.

As she entered the room, the air flashed and two Hellhounds appeared beside her. She back flipped, letting the two heads collide as they made for her. With a puppy-like whimper, they shook their heads, just as she sliced them off. The zombies that were still standing soon joined their brethren. She reached for the activation button, her blood soaked claws staining the console as she did.

"Teleport linked to mainframe. Ready for use," droned the PA and followed with: "All teleporters linked to mainframe. Pack-A-Punch machine ready for use."

Pack-A-Punch? What was that? Sounded good though and if it was good, she liked it. She turned around to leave, only to see a large horde of zombies blocking her exit, moving to consume her. Baring her claws and grinning, she leaped down and began her attack.

She was a tornado, an unstoppable force of nature, killing everything that stood in her way. Blood, brains and bone were showering the area. She sliced, diced and she did it more than twice. Her claws were the bringers of decapitation and death and they were in her control. When she stopped and looked, every zombie that wasn't dead, was either mutilated beyond recognition or still standing with at least one limb gone. These she quickly disposed of and then ran back to the mainframe and, hopefully, get back home safely.

* * *

This was a big fight. A very big fight. A great big archway with the words 'big fight' written in large, neon lights. The minute that the first zombie appeared, Ko'skarr had been on him in seconds. Then there were more and more and soon they were close to being completely overrun. There seemed to be no end in sight.

His sword drawn, Dan was cutting a swathe through their ranks as fast as was physically possible for a guy in powered armor could. As he fought, he considered the Monkey Bomb he'd picked out of the box and pulled it out. It looked at him and said in a high pitched voice:

"You're not Sam!" Dan looked at the toy, shrugged and wound it up. He then threw it at a group. It started playing music, glowing blue and bouncing around. The zombies stopped and gathered around it, drawn by the noise it made. Until...

"Here's a little surprise!" yelled the monkey and exploded, killing all zombies grouped around it.

_"That's one gutsy monkey,"_ commented Ko'skarr, firing his Lancer at those who were entranced by the bomb and who had been broken from their stupor.

While the scene was gruesome, one could say it was rather pointless. They were fighting an enemy that couldn't be scared. Not just 'won't' but biologically 'couldn't.' Even so, his team were doing a great job and were fighting the hardest he'd ever seen them.

Ko'skarr and Lu'saa were fighting in perfect synchronization with each other, watching each others backs. Lu'saa was wielding both her SMGs with deadly efficiency, firing short bursts of bullets, which she sweeped at head height, trying not to waste ammunition. It never got old, watching the male alien scrapping shooting and firing up the chainsaw bayonet on his Lancer and gruesomely cutting through zombies, reminding him of popular culture and the power of the chainsaw against the living dead.

As he watched them fight, Ko'skarr arched his back and Lu'saa jumped on. Then, he spread his large wings and took flight and she started firing from his back, both of them providing a form of air support. Lu'saa then tensed and leaped off, landing in the middle of a group of them as her mate soared in and they both completely destroyed the offending undead.

Every now and again, the mainframe would light up with 115 as a teleporter was linked from around the factory. Soon, all three were linked, as the PA announced there was ten minutes to go until self destruct. Now all they needed to do was hold back the undead until the two artificial lifeforms finished their work.

While they were doing their best, now and again a zombie would sneak through and attempt to attack them. They would here the sound of a projectile weapon or the hum of a lightsabre as they took care of the problem and, occasionally, a smart-alec comment from Nightshade. It was like the zombies knew what they were up to and were trying to stop them. He could see that they were trying to avoid the others and get to the mainframe.

But how could they? Zombies had about the same level of intelligence as an insect and no understanding of technology. Was it something else? Were these zombies smarter than he though they were? Or was there some kind of stronger force controlling them? Or was it pure coincidence?

**"Almost done!" **called Clanker, bringing Dan from his thoughts. **"Just give us three more minutes!"**

_"Well in your own time then!"_ replied Lu'saa**, **as she pulled her tail out of zombie's head. Soon, the three volunteers returned from their tasks and helped shore up the defenses significantly. Despite this though, the zombies kept on coming.

"Where are they coming from?" yelled Li'thicka over the orgy of violence, squashing a zombie's skull as she held her own.

"If I didn't know any better," came the voice of Angela beside Dan, her claws painted crimson. "I'd say someone was commanding them and sending them in to stop them."

"If you didn't know any better!" A new voice resounded above the din. High pitched and mocking, it was like the voice of a child. A little girl. And there was something else: the zombies had stopped their attack, standing with their jaws slack and their glowing eyes fixed on one spot above them. They looked where they looked.

A bright green light shone above them, and within it, floating eerily, was a little girl. Her long dark hair was flowing behind her, like she was underwater. Her white dress was bloodstained and torn, as was the Teddy Bear that was clutched in her hands. Her eyes were sunken back, glowing green with malice, an evil, wide smile etched on her face.

"Who are you, child?" asked Li'thicka and the girl laughed at the softness her voice had. Dan then guessed. He had an idea, but it couldn't be her.

"Samantha Maxis, I presume?" he asked to her and her smile grew wider.

"Clever boy," she teased. "You catch on quick."

"No, you're not her," spoke the Wolf. "You're just an echo of her, driven by her negative emotion. You're just a mockery of life." Seconds later, she appeared in front of him and kicked him in the chest, sending him flying back into the wall.

"How's that for an imitation?" she laughed, as Li'thicka ran to help him up, her face stricken with anger and worry.

"You'll pay for that you little bitch!" she roared, but the Wolf held her back, shaking his head. She nodded and calmed.

"That's right, listen to your master, you dog," she taunted, as two Hellhounds appeared beside her. She scratched their ears, as they growled at the others. "Now then, how should I kill you? Should I do it myself, or let my little minions finish you? You've caused me quite a bit of trouble, but you can't stop me! I'll have my vengeance!"

_"Woah, woah, woah,"_ said Ko'skarr and he began to sing out with his mind, reaching out to everyone.

_Better wait a minute.  
_

_Ya better hold the phone.  
_

_Ya better mind your manners.  
_

_Better change your tone. _

Dan gaped. This was no time for a musical Broadway number! Plus this song could aggravate some people. Then, he saw that Samantha's attention was fixed on the Xenomorph. The zombies still remained motionless and the two robots continued their work without harassment. He was distracting her!

_Don't you threaten me girl.  
_

_You got a lot of gall.  
_

_We gonna do things my way.  
_

_Or we won't do things at all!_

He drew himself up to his full height and Dan saw a flicker of anger flash across her face and perhaps... fear?

_Ya don't know what you're messin' with.  
_

_You got no idea.  
_

_Ya don't know what you're lookin' at  
_

_When you're lookin' here. _

_Ya don't know what you're up against, _

_No, no way, no how.  
_

_You don't know what you're messin' with,  
_

_But I'm gonna tell you now! _

_Get this straight! _

_I'm just a mean green mother from outer space  
_

_and I'm bad.  
_

_I'm just a mean green mother__ from outer space _

_and it looks like you been had.  
_

_I'm just a mean green mother__ from outer space _

_So get off my back, 'n get out my face,  
_

_'Cause I'm mean and green  
_

_And I am bad. _

Some zombies seemed to regain their wits or received new orders and broke ranks to attack. Ko'skarr, however, raised his Lancer and spun it on his finger, Clint Eastwood style, and fired casually at all attackers, putting a neat bullet through their heads.

_Wanna save your skin girl?_

_You wanna save your hide?_

_You wanna see tomorrow? (Ha-Ha!)_

_You better step aside._

_Better take a tip girl._

_Want some good advice?_

_Ya better take it easy,_

_'Cause you're walkin' on thin ice._

At this point, he began jumping from wall to wall and dancing around when he jumped to the ground and stuck his mouth-tongue at Samantha, who was now positively fuming.

_Ya don't know what you're dealin' with._

_No, you never did._

_Ya don't know what you're lookin' at,_

_But that's tough titty, kid!_

_The Lion don't sleep tonight,_

_And if you pull his tail, he roars._

_Ya say, "That ain't fair?"_

_Ya say, "That ain't nice?"_

_Ya know what I say? "Up yours!"_

_Watch me now!_

_I'm just a mean green mother from outer space  
_

_and I'm bad._

_I'm just a mean green mother__, a real disgrace,_

_And you've got me violent and mad._

_I'm just a mean green mother__ from outer space_

_Gonna trash your ass! Gonna rock this place!_

_I'm mean and green,_

_And I am bad._

He then skittered up to Lu'saa and held his hand out to her. Smiling, she took it and he was dancing with her, throwing her in the air and spinning her around.

_Don't talk to me about old King-Kong._

_You think he's the worst? Well, you're thinkin' wrong._

_Don't talk to me about Frankenstein._

_He got a temper? -HA!- He ain't got mine._

_You know I don't come from no black lagoon._

_I'm from past the stars and beyond the moon._

_You can keep the thing,_

_Keep the it,_

_Keep the creature, they don't mean shit! _

_I got garden style, major moves._

_I got the stuff, and I think that proves,_

_You better move it out! Nature calls!_

_You got the point? I'm gonna bust your balls!_

"Though you have none," pointed out the Xenomorph, with an equivalent of a grin. That did it. Samantha was fuming and she screamed with rage. She looked like she was about to unleash hell, until the mainframe teleport tower burst into life with energy.

**"Transmitter active!"** called Clanker. 115 flowed up the length of the tower and beamed up above their heads. Clouds formed as Ununpentium lightning streaked across the sky and showered the ground. The effect was immediate and spectacular. The zombies writhed and contorted, as they knelt to the ground, clutching their heads and wailing. Then, like a million firecrackers, their craniums exploded and popped, their skull-less heads dropping to the floor. The Hellhounds were affected too: their atoms dissembled and broke apart, their bodies falling apart.

"NO!" screamed Samantha, as her army died. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS! IT'S NOT FAIR!" Her glow was becoming dimmer, like she was losing her power.

"Oh be quiet," Dan told her sternly. "It's past your bedtime."

"One minute to self destruct," announced the PA. The factory was beginning to show signs of destruction. Chunks of bricks and mortar fell all around them, machinery whined as it powered down and small explosions began to blossom.

"That's our cue to skadoo!" yelled Nightshade. She pulled out a control button and opened a portal. As they made for it, Ko'skarr sang the rest of the song:

_Here it comes!_

_I'm just a mean green mother from outer space  
_

_and I'm bad._

_I'm just a mean green mother from outer space__er space_

_A real hard case. You can't beat this trouble, man._

_I'm just a mean green mother from outer space_

_So just give it up. It's all over, ace._

_I'm mean and green._

_(Mean green mother from outer space.)_

_I'm mean and green._

_(Mean green mother from outer space.)_

_I'm mean and green._

_(Mean green mother from outer space.)_

_And I...am...bad!_

_"Bye bye, Sammy!"_ he called out, giving a small wave before diving through the portal, just as it closed. Samantha screamed her rage, wailing and crying in the face of failure, as the factory fell apart around her.

"Self destruct in ten... nine... eight... seven... six... five... four... three... two... one."

She looked up. "Well fu-"

But she never finished, when in a blinding flash, the 115 ignited and the factory went up, sending debris scattering the area and leaving damn near nothing left.

* * *

I love it when things end with a bang. There is an epilogue, so don't go nowhere. R&R please.


	8. Epilogue

Here it is, the end if my epic tale. Hope you enjoyed it. I dedicate this whole story to my friends: Arkham Apoc (Stephen),FeamleJestser1212 (Jessica) MyLoveForYou (Sophie), LUKEthelemonking (Luke) and my girlfriend, Forgotten Rozez (Haley, whom I love with every fiber in my being). Enjoy the conclusion!

**Epilogue**

Aboard the _Chosen Chariot_, a blue, glowing gateway appeared in it's heart. At first, there was no activity, then it spat out eight different beings and closed itself behind them, growing smaller, until it was gone**. **The beings in question all landed in a heap on the floor, pulling themselves out of undignified positions and standing up, stretching off and making sure that nothing was broken.

"I swear it was more gentle on our trip through," wondered Li'thicka, as she waved her tail.

_"Well, you got lucky, didn't you?"_ came Ko'skarr's sarcastic reply, checking his wings as he did.

"Time travel without a capsule, that's a killer!" Dan said, creaking his neck back into place and looking about. "Good to be home," he followed up with fondly.

_"I never thought I'd be so glad to see this place!"_ cried Ko'skarr, bounding around and scaling the walls.

"Now then, on to business, eh sugar?" said Nightshade, looking at Clanker and batting her lashes at him. He nodded, and they moved to the portal machine. Clanker equipped his wrist guns and fired rapidly at it, stood back and gestured at the wreck.

**"Your turn,"** he told her graciously.

"Please, let me show you how a lady wrecks somethin'," she teased him. She flexed her fingers, stepped towards the mangled mess and activated her lightsabre. She it cut into three pieces and used the Force to crush the pieces like a trash compactor.

_"Why did you smash it?"_ asked Lu'saa curiously.

**"It's caused us more trouble than it's worth. It's better to leave things like this alone,"** Clanker responded wisely.** "It was fun building though."**

"Well, here's somethin' more fun," Nightshade said slyly. Before he could twig, she pulled him in close and kissed him full in the face. They stayed like that for 20 seconds, before breaking apart, Nightshade grinning broadly and Clanker looking like someone had cracked him over the head.

**"Yes, that certainly was... fun."** He chuckled slightly, before dropping to the floor with a 'clank.'

"Well, that wasn't the reaction I was expectin'," Nightshade giggled. She then turned to Dan. "You think we did the right thing?" she asked him.

"What, smashing that or kissing him?" He waited after she stopped laughing before replying: "No, you did. Clanker's right, time travel one of those things you should leave alone. We shouldn't be given the responsibility for this kind of power. It's too dangerous and too unpredictable. Unless you're prepared to suffer the consequences."

"That's deep, sweetie," Angela said to him.

"Woah, did I just say that?" Dan asked, as if waking up from a daze. He pressed the crest on his chest and his armor folded away, revealing his smiling face.

**"Ugh..."** Clanker's voice came slurred and slow. **"Anyone get the license plate on that truck?"** No sooner had he got up, Nightshade pulled him in close, placing his hands on her waist and putting her arms round his neck.

**"Uh... Nightshade..." **he started, but she put a finger on his vocal emitter and gave a quiet 'sshhh', then leaned in and whispered:

"Just go with it, sugar. Just go with it." She held out her hand and used the Force to trip the ship's sound system, turning on the music. As the music started, they began to dance the tango together.

_Over and over I look in your eyes_

_you are all I desire_

_you have captured me_

_I want to hold you_

_I want to be close to you_

_I never want to let go_

_I wish that this night would never end_

_I need to know_

_"May I have this dance?"_ asked Ko'skarr to Lu'saa. Her response was to put a rose in her mouth and hold out her hand as she led him to the dancefloor

_Could I hold you for for a lifetime_

_Could I look into your eyes_

_Could I have this night to share this night together_

_Could I hold you close beside me_

_Could I hold you for all time_

_Could I could I have this kiss forever_

_Could I could I have this kiss forever, forever_

The Wolf was watching the dancers, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Li'thicka, shuffling her feet and her eyes looking at anywhere but him.

"Um... Wolf," she stammered shyly. "I was... er... wondering... if uh... you know... you'd like... to... dance?" she finished, unsure and quiet. The Wolf was caught off guard by the question, but as the song picked up, he thought, why not?

"Sure," he replied, holding out an arm. "I think you can cut in."

_Over and over I've dreamed of this night_

_Now you're here by my side_

_You are next to me_

_I want to hold you and touch you taste you_

_And make you want no one but me_

_I wish that this kiss could never end_

_oh baby please_

"Hmm, that android has good taste," Dan said looking at Angie, who grinned.

"Let's boogie on down, baby!" she cried and ran with him to dance.

_Could I hold you for a lifetime_

_Could I look into your eyes_

_Could I have this night to share this night together_

_Could I hold you close beside me_

_Could I hold you for all time_

_Could I could I have this kiss forever_

_Could I could I have this kiss forever, forever_

_"This what I love about being in the Chosen Ones," _Ko'skarr said, as he danced. _"By day you're fighting undead monsters and by night, you're dancing with your girl to Enrique Iglesias."_

"Amen, my Xeno brother," replied the Wolf. "Amen to that."_  
_

_I don't want any night to go by_

_Without you by my side_

_I just want all my days_

_Spent being next to you_

_Lived for just loving you_

_And baby, oh by the way_

"Do y'all think we'll ever see the end to the weird shit that happens to us?" asked Nightshade to the group, as Clanker threw her up in the air and caught her.

"Uh, let me think," said Angela. "Probably not, but who cares, right?"

_Could I hold you for a lifetime_

_Could I look into your eyes_

_Could I have this night to share this night together_

_Could I hold you close beside me_

_Could I hold you for all time_

_Could I have this kiss forever_

_Could I could I have this kiss forever, forever..._

The music stopped and so did the dancing. But Ko'skarr and Lu'saa didn't seem to think that the party was over yet. A quick tap on the stereo from one of their tails and a new tune started, softer and lower.

"Oh pauk, not this song," the Wolf groaned, his head in his palm. He felt a sharp pain as Nightshade hit him.

"Be nice, punk!" she told him sternly. "Let 'em have their moment."

Ko'skarr: _Once in every show_

_There comes a song like this_

_It starts off soft and low _

_And ends up with a kiss_

_Oh where is the song_

_That goes like this?_

_Where is it? Where? Where?_

Lu'saa: _A sentimental song_

_That casts a magic spell_

_They all will hum along_

_We'll overact like hell_

_For this is the song that goes like this_

_Yes it is! Yes it is!_

Ko'skarr: _Now we can go straight_

_Into the middle eight_

_A bridge that is too far for me_

Lu'saa: _I'll sing it in your face_

_While we both embrace_

Both_:And then_

_We change_

_The key_

Lu'saa_: Now we're into E!_

Ko'skarr_:*hem* That's awfully high for me_

Lu'saa_: But as everyone can see_

_We should have stayed in D_

_For this is our song that goes like this!_

Ko'skarr_:I'm feeling very proud_

Lu'saa_:You're singing far too loud_

Ko'skarr_:That's the way that this song goes_

Lu'saa_:You're standing on my toes_

Both_:Singing our song that goes like this!_

Lu'saa_:I can't believe there's more_

Ko'skarr_:It's far too long, I'm sure_

Lu'saa_:That's the trouble with this song_

_It goes on and on and on_

Both_:For this is our song that is too long!_

_"I love songs like this!"_ squealed Lu'saa, holding her mate close.

_"They could shorten it a little though,"_ he pointed out, wrapping his wings round her body.

Lu'saa_:We'll be singing this til dawn_

Ko'skarr_:You'll wish that you weren't born_

_Ko'skarr:Let's stop this damn refrain_

Both_:Before we go insane_

_For this is our song that ends like this!_

_"I love you!" _they both cried as the song finished.

**"Good, now can we stop acting like some Broadway musical?"** Clanker asked. **"My power cells need recharging and I'm sick of all this sing-"** he stopped as Nightshade kissed him and he once again fell to the floor.

"Ain't never gonna get bored of that," she said, smiling as she and the others left to get some well deserved rest, dragging Clanker behind her.

* * *

The end! I hope you enjoyed reading this story. I would like to thank all who took the time to read and review this and I'll see you next time!


End file.
